THE ULTIMATE ENEMY HIATUS
by mozamore
Summary: Masa tenang Pangeran Chanyeol di Korea diganggu oleh Byun Baekhyun yang menantangnya. awalnya, mereka pikir ini hanya sebuah tantangan biasa. Tapi lambat laun, begitu rasa cinta menyelinap diantara mereka, keduanya tersadar bahwa ini tidak akan semudah yang mereka kira. /Chanbaek slight Hunhan/ Yaoi/ DLDR/ No siders!
1. Chapter 1

**Park Chanyeol:**

Putera Mahkota dari Negara Kesatuan Ebizia Raya. Sifatnya jauh dari sifat pangeran pada umumnya. Sesuka hati. Konyol. Memiliki tinggi menjuntang dengan telinga sepert _elf_. Mampu menyihir wanita manapun hanya dengan sekali kedipan. Menikmati hidupnya sebagai rakyat jelata jauh dari negaranya sendiri. Mengulur waktu untuk dilantik menjadi pemimpin berikutnya.

Tidak menganggap _seekor_ Byun Baekhyun sebagai ancaman barang sedikit pun!

.

.

 **Byun Baekhyun:**

Putra tunggal dari Byun Junmyeon. Dimanjakan dengan kekayaan melimpah oleh sang ayah. Tinggi badan merupakan pertanyaan paling sensitive. Jari nya terlalu lentik untuk seukuran laki laki. Menyandang gelar juara _Hapkido_ se-provinsi. Memiliki pamor luar biasa di sekolah. Selalu ingin menjadi lebih baik dari yang lain. Tidak suka kekalahan. Alergi akut dengan _makhluk_ bernama Park Chanyeol.

.

.

 **Oh Sehun:**

Anak dari kaum _Borjuis_ di Ebizia. Sahabat dekat Park Chanyeol. Kulit pucat, rahang tegas, mata tajam, hidung mancung. Tidak ada wanita yang berani menolaknya- _sejauh ini_. Mendapatkan kesialan dari pihak Istana untuk menjaga Chanyeol selama di Korea. Irit ekspresi tapi akan mengamuk saat Chanyeol membuat masalah. Berambisi kuat untuk mendapatkan seorang wanita bernama Xi Luhan.

.

.

 **Xi Luhan (GS):**

Sepupu Byun Baekhyun. Cantik. Sosialita kelas atas. _Very picky_. Memiliki kemampuan fantastis dalam mengomentari hidup Baekhyun yang menggelikan. Menetapkan _standard_ setinggi langit bagi para namja manapun yang berniat mengencaninya.

 _The one and only_ target cinta _sir_ Oh Sehun.

.

.

 **Do Kyungsoo:**

Sahabat rasa musuh Baekhyun. Kemampuan analisisnya tajam. Setajam dagu Sehun. Tatapan mautnya bisa membuatmu membeberkan rahasia terdalam. Tidak jauh lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun. Dicurigai sebagai titisan _hellboy_ dari neraka karena menguarkan aura menyeramkan. Menyayangi Baekhyun dengan cara yang aneh. Jangan suruh dia berkata yang manis manis! Kyungsoo payah _sekali_ akan itu.

.

.

 **Kim Jongdae:**

Muka kotak. Suara melengking. Tertawa sesuka hati- _bahkan untuk hal tidak jelas_. Jika Do Kyungsoo adalah atom negatif, maka Jongdae adalah atom positif. Jika mereka diibaratkan seperti film _spongebob_ , Jongdae secara sempurna menggambarkan sebuah _Patrick Star_. Jarang- _sangat_ -jarang sekali memandang suatu masalah dengan serius. Memilih untuk menertawakan lebih dulu sebelum memberikan solusi- _yang kadang tidak nyambung_. Setia kawan pada Baekhyun dengan cara yang _random_.

 _Motto: hidup terlalu singkat untuk di buat pusing! Haha~_

.

.

 **Kim Jongin:**

Memiliki rasa percaya diri kelewat tinggi. Playboy kelas kakap. Menjalani hidup tanpa beban. Raja dari segala _nightlife_ di Korea. Persetan dengan sekolah! dia yang memiliki sekolah! _hahaha._ Sahabat Chanyeol di Korea. Satu satu nya orang lain yang mengetahui identitas Chanyeol selain Oh Sehun. Tidak pernah- _sampai kapanpun_ \- menganggap bahwa cinta sejati itu ada.

* * *

 **~THE ULTIMATE ENEMY~**

* * *

Kepergian Chanyeol ke korea-atau bisa dikatakan pengasingan-berubah saat pemuda pendek bernama Byun Baekhyun memproklamirkan 'perang' terbuka diantara mereka. Sepele, hanya karena Baekhyun menganggap Chanyeol ancaman utama bagi ke-populeritas-an nya disekolah. Bayangkan! Bagaimana mungkin semua yeoja tergila gila pada Chanyeol? Sampai pacar Baekhyun sendiri?! Menjijikan!

Chanyeol sendiri tidak perduli. Ah, Come on guys, dia itu adalah Pangeran dari Ebizia. Dia tidak takut apa pun. Apalagi hanya kurcaci bermata sipit dengan senyum yang err… lucu?

Tingkah saling bersaing mereka tanpa sadar membawa keduanya semakin dekat. Mengenali satu satama lain dibalik imej yang selalu ditunjukkan. Saat sebuah perasaan aneh hinggap dihati keduanya, akankah mereka melepas ego dan menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka saling jatuh cinta?

Apa Chanyeol mampu menjaga identitasnya sebagai Pangeran?

Dan… jika Ebizia memanggil Chanyeol pulang, bagaimana dengan takdir keduanya?

Ah, Hanya waktu yang dapat menjawab.

.

.

.

" _ **aku baru menyadari, ini bukan hanya soal dua manusia. Tapi juga dua keluarga. Dua Negara. Dua adat. Dan dua hukum. Apakah semua ini pantas diperjuangkan? Hanya karena sebuah emosi yang disebut dengan Cinta?"**_

" _ **jika akan seperti ini, seharusnya, kau memang tetap jadi musuhku saja"**_

" _ **Aku mencintainya. Sesederhana itu. Dan serumit itu."**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC/END?**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Iya ampun ampun. Ini cerita baru yang aku post terakhir. habis, aku pikir story ku untuk Chanbaek dikit banget sementara aku Chanbaek hardshipper._. yasudah jadilah aku publish ini. ditambah, sebentar lagi Forgotten Love mau tamat, makanya aku publish cerita ini sebagai fanfic Chanbaek yang baru. Mungkin ceritanya terdengar pasaran, tapi sebenarnya ada nilai lain yang aku masukin disana hehe**

 **Gimana menurut kalian, nanti aku lanjutin ga?**

 **Thankyou sudah baca. Ditunggu reviewnya!**

 **Moza :***


	2. Chapter 2

_Aku akan membawamu, dalam sebuah cerita dimana cinta bertemu hal lain yang sama kuatnya. Mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri, apakah memang benar ia sehebat yang selalu para pujangga lantunkan di setiap puisi mereka._

 _Namun, untuk sekarang, dalam perjalanannya, cinta itu tertutup. Terselubung. Terselimuti oleh emosi lain yang bernama gengsi dan benci. Menunggu sampai waktunya dia keluar dari persembunyian._

 _Dan mengalahkan emosi yang lain._

* * *

 **THE ULTIMATE ENEMY**

 **Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

" **KESEPAKATAN"**

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Kerajaan Ebizia sedang kalang kabut karena Putera Mahkota ngambek. Tepatnya mogok keluar kamar karena permintaannya untuk pergi merantau tidak penuhi oleh pihak Istana. Chanyeol-si Putera Mahkota-meminta -atau dalam kasusnya, memaksa-agar Pihak Istana mengizinkan dia pergi ke Korea Selatan. Negara yang lucunya cukup jauh dari Ebizia meskipun memiliki garis keturunan nenek moyang yang sama. (Jadi jangan heran jika menemukan penampilan fisik rakyat Ebizia mirip dengan rakyat Korea)_

 _Tentu saja permintaan itu ditolak! Tepat diusianya yang ke dua puluh satu Pangeran akan dilantik menjadi Kaisar. Kepala Negara Ebizia Raya yang memimpin Negeri berserta lima belas Negara persemakmuran yang lain._

 _Bulan depan, Kaisar akan turun dari kursi kepemimpinan Karena usia yang sudah tua dan kondisi nya yang menurun. Chanyeol harus segera dipersiapkan memimpin tapi dia malah berniat kabur. Otak nya terlalu cetek- pikir Yoora._

 _Sementara Perdana Menteri Kim Minseok sedang dilanda kepanikkan. Bagaimana tidak? Situasi dimana pemerintahan yang dipimpin seorang diri oleh Perdana Menteri tidak pernah diperbolehkan, dipersilahkan, disetujui oleh aturan atau hukum manapun. Baik dalam undang undang, traktat, perjanjian atau kitab kuno. Tidak pernah! -kami mengatakannya berkali kali agar kalian mengerti ini masalah serius!_

 _._

" _seandainya kau yang menjadi Putera Mahkota, pasti tidak akan serumit ini, Kris." Yoora berkata sambil memijit kepalanya yang pening. Di depannya Kris membisu. Entah mau menyahut apa. Dia setuju atas pemikiran yoora tapi dia juga mengerti apa yang dirasakan Chanyeol._

" _sudah ada keputusan dari Kaisar?" Kris bertanya, memutuskan untuk menjadi pihak netral disini._

" _Kaisar baru akan memberikan ultimatum sore ini. Kita dipanggil dalam pertemuan di Balai Agung."_

 _Kris menghela nafasnya. Semoga saja Chanyeol tidak bertingkah lebih bodoh saat pertemuan nanti._

 _._

 _._

" _kau boleh pergi. Kepemimpinan sementara akan menjadi tanggung jawab Puteri Yoora sampai tiba waktumu kembali." Kaisar berkata tanpa keraguan sedikit pun. Sangat ringan, seolah ia hanya memberikan Chanyeol izin pergi untuk bermalam minggu._

" _terima kasih Kaisar." Chanyeol membungkuk lalu pergi dari ruangan dengan santai. Meninggalkan Yoora dan Minsoek dengan mata terbelalak tidak percaya. Jangankan mereka, Kris sendiri juga tidak menebak bahwa Kaisar akan memperbolehkan Chanyeol semudah ini._

" _Biarkan saja dia." Hanya itu kalimat dari Kaisar. Tidak ingin membahas soal Chanyeol lebih jauh._

 _Baginya. Apapun yang berhubungan dengan Chanyeol. Baginda sudah lepas tangan._

 _._

 _._

 _Oh Sehun berjalan di koridor kerajaan dengan kegugupan luar biasa. Disampingnya Kris menemani sambil menepuk nepuk bahu Sehun agar pemuda itu tidak jatuh pingsan saking gugupnya_

" _dia tidak menggigit" Kris berkata enteng. Seolah dengan kalimat itu Sehun bisa lebih santai saat bertemu Kaisar. Enak berkata seperti itu! Kris itu pangeran! Putera Raja! Oh Sehun tidak tercatat sebagai anggota Royal Family, lalu dipanggil secara khusus oleh Kaisar . Menurutmu dia bisa tenang? Dasar dagu panjang!_

 _._

 _._

 _Setelah pertemuan dengan Kaisar-dan ternyata ada Yoora disana-, Oh Sehun segera keluar ruangan dengan dua kalimat perintah yang terus terngiang di benaknya._

" _jaga dia disana."_

" _identitas Putera Mahkota sangat berharga. Jangan sampai terbongkar"_

 _Bagus. Tidak hanya ikut terusir ke Korea selatan, Oh Sehun juga bertanggung jawab atas Pangeran sembrono itu._

 _Tuhan, kenapa aku harus memiliki sahabat seperti dia? Ratap Sehun dalam hati._

 **Korea Selatan, dua tahun kemudian.**

Burung burung bersiulan pagi itu. Hari yang cerah untuk memulai aktifitasmu. Di komplek sekolah Seoul Internation School tampak murid murid berlalu lalang. Ada yang datang diantar supir, membawa mobil mahal ataupun motor _limited edition_ yang harganya memiliki digit angka yang panjang. Semua tampak baik baik saja. Tampak normal.

Kecuali suasana disebuah kelas pagi itu.

 **3.A**

 _Jongin! Jongin! Jongin!_

 _Taemin! Taemin! Taemin!_

Seru para siswa yang sedang bergerumul disebuah meja layaknya sedang menonton pertandingan bola yang seru. Alih alih sepak bola, yang mereka tonton adalah dua pria yang sedang adu panco demi taruhan segelas jus dikantin.

Baik keduanya sebenarnya bisa membeli jus itu sendiri- _bahkan stand nya sekaligus_ -dengan uang mereka. Namun mengalahkan seseorang merupakan kesenangan tersendiri bukan?

"woa, kau sudah berkeringat, payah sekali." Jongin menyempatkan diri untuk mencela lawannya meskipun tangannya sendiri sudah basah.

"tsk. Lihat wajahmu. Sudah memerah seperti tomat." Taemin menyahut. Tidak sadar diri bahwa wajahnya sendiri juga sudah merah dengan keringat di dahinya. Tenaga Jongin tidak main main!

"berambisi sekali hanya untuk sebuah jus, eoh"

"ah, aku hanya ingin melihat wajah kekalahanmu itu."

Sedang sibuk sibuknya memanasi satu sama lain,seorang pria berkulit putih masuk dengan santainya kedalam ruangan. Wajah pria itu datar dengan tangan yang ia masukan kedalam saku.

"ada urusan yang lebih penting."

Pria itu, Oh Sehun, berujar tenang sambil menyeret kerah Jongin begitu saja. Membuat si pria berkulit tan nyaris terjengkal dari kursinya sampai tautan tangan nya dan Taemin terlepas.

"yak!"

"hey! Jangan kabur!" Taemin berseru tidak terima atas pertandingan adu panco yang tanggung. Lawannya, diculik paksa oleh pria berkulit pucat begitu saja.

"ada urusan mendesak! Kita belum selesai!" Jongin menyahut dengan seruan tidak kalah keras, mengabaikan kerahnya yang ditarik dari belakang. Pemuda berkulit tan itu pun menghilang dibalik pintu, meninggalkan segerombolan para penonton yang kecewa

"lalu siapa yang menang?!" Taemin mendesah sambil bermonolog. Nyaris saja, dia mendapat jus gratis nanti siang.

.

.

.

.

"Kau ini! merusak pagiku saja!" Jongin memprotes begitu mereka sudah berjalan di koridor, ia melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Sehun lalu membenarkan kerah seragamnya yang lusuh. Masih pagi begini, penampilannya tidak boleh rusak sedikit pun!

"ayolah Jongin, bertaruh demi jus(lagi)? Aku tak habis pikir dengan prioritas hidupmu." Sebenarnya Sehun sangsi, sebenarnya Jongin benar benar memiliki prioritas hidup atau tidak _sih_?

"setidaknya aku memiliki sebuah kesenangan. Tidak seperti mu Tuan Minim Ekspresi." Jongin mendengus.

"memangnya ada apa?"

"nanti juga kau tau."

Tidak ada kata apapun lagi yang keluar dari mulut keudanya, Sehun membawa Jongin ke parkiran belakang sekolah yang sudah ribut dengan murid murid yang berkerumun membentuk lingkaran. Tidak jauh berbeda, mereka juga bersorak sorak layaknya teman teman dikelas Jongin tadi. Ini ada adu panco antar kelas atau bagaimana?

Namun, perkiraan Jongin meleset saat dia melihat kedua pria dan seorang gadis ditengah kerubunan itu.

"KENAPA?! AYO LAWAN AKU!" pria pendek dengan mata sipit dan bibir kucing berteriak dengan emosi. Wajahnya sampai memerah dan matanya menatap buas keraah pria jangkung bertelinga lebar di depannya. Byun Baekhyun, sudah membuat kericuhan pada pagi hari. Dengan Chanyeol pula? Tentu saja ini pemandangan yang tidak akan dilewati murid manapun!

Apalagi, dilihat dari penampilan Baekhyun yuang berantakan dan sudut bibir Chanyeol yang robek, pasti mereka baru saja terlihat perkelahian. Jongin jadi menyesal tidak datang lebih awal.

"aku pantang menyerang wanita." Chanyeol berkata santai sambil melipat tangannya. Hal itu sukses membuat Baekhyun semakin terbakar amarah.

"AKU INI PRIA!"

"tapi kau cebol. Kurus pula!" sudut bibir Chanyeol yang terluka terasa perih saat ia menyunggingkan sebuah _smirk_ remeh yang menantang.

"AKU JUARA HAPKIDO ASAL KAU TAU." Baekhyun berjalan dengan langkah besar besar, tangan nya terkepal dan siap meninju wajah brengsek Chanyeol sekali lagi.

"DAN AKU TIDAK SUKA KAU MELECEHKAN PACARKU!"

 _Greb._

Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun dengan mudah "sabar dulu _lil boy_. Ada yang salah disini." Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol. Dada pria itu masih naik turun. Emosinya masih tinggi, lebih tinggi dari badannya.

"pertama, aku _tidak_ melecehkan pacarmu."

"TAPI KAU MENCIUM NYA SEPERTI BINATANG!"

"dan kedua, ia yang mendekatiku dan berkata mem _butuh_ kanku. Aku pria normal bung, ya kupikir aku bisa meng _hibur_ nya sedikit." Chanyeol memberikan kedipan nakal pada wanita yang jadi _bahan_ sengketa. Ia berdiri tidak jauh dibelakang dengan pipi basah, habis menangis.

"brengsek!" Baekhyun menghantam wajah Chanyeol lagi, membuat luka robek pria itu semakin menganga lebar. Tenaganya boleh juga! Chanyeol sampai terhuyung beberapa langkah. Begitu Baekhyun sudah bersiap menyerang lagi, Sehun dan Jongin menyerbu masuk kedalam lingkaran dan muncul di depan Chanyeol. Menghalangi si _Chihuahua_ yang sedang mengamuk ini.

"wo wo wo~!"

"sabar dulu, kawan!"

Chanyeol, yang tampaknya tidak tahu situasi, kemudian berdiri lalu menyeka darahnya dengan tawa remeh seolah pukulan itu tidak ada apa apanya. "jika kau tidak percaya, tanyakan saja pada wanitamu." Dia berkata santai sambil melemparkan pandangan pada wanita tadi.

Baekhyun berusaha mati matian, untuk tidak terhasut, atau tidak percaya, atau tidak mengikuti apapun yang dikatakan si bajingan ini. Tapi entah kenapa, hatinya seolah berkomplot dengan otaknya untuk memutar badan dan bertanya pada si sumber masalah.

"Tayeon?" hanya pertanyaan itu yang ditanyakan Baekhyun, tapi wajah Taeyon yang menangis penuh penyesalan cukup membuatnya mengerti. "baek.. a-aku."

"sial!" Baekhyun merutuki dirinya yang terlah bertingkah konyol. Ia membalikan badannya dengan gusar lalu berjanjak pergi. Bermaksud meninggalkan tempat ini secepat mungkin.

Tapi, sepertinya Tuan Byun itu salah mengambil arah. Berhubung dia berjalan melewati Chanyeol, pria tinggi itu sukses menahan lengannya hingga langkah Baekhyun terhenti. Dengan postur tubuh yang berbeda Jauh, Baekhyun harus mendongak agar bsia menatap wajah Chanyeol yang sedang sedikit menunduk sekarang "jika kau ingin melanjutkan perkelahian ini, sebaiknya kau pilih alasan yang lebih pantas. Aku pantang berkelahi hanya untuk berebut wanita."

"apalagi yang seperti _milikmu_." Chanyeol menyempatkan diri untuk menatap penuh rasa jijik kearah Tayeon saat mengatakan 'milikmu'. Baekhyun melirik dari sudut matanya. Gadis itu juga tampak menjijikkan baginya sekarang.

"dia bukan pacarku" Baekhyun kembali melepaskan cengkraman Chanyeol dengan angkuh

" _Bukan lagi_."

Pemuda Byun itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Menyudahi tontonan menarik siswa sekolah pagi ini. Tayeon, segera menyesul Baekhyun dengan linangan air mata. "baek. Baek tunggu!"

"tampilan yang bagus untuk mengawali harimu." Sindir Jongin yang kemudian hanya dibalas dengusan oleh Chanyeol. Keduanya lalu memutuskan untuk menyeret si Park merepotkan ke tempat yang lebih aman.

.

.

"baek. Baek!"

Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya, suara derap langkah Tayeon yang mendekat semakin membuat ia ingin berlari. Siapapun, tolong enyahkan wanita ini.

"Baek tunggu aku bi-"

"apalagi?!"

Langkah Tayeon terhenti begitu Baekhyun memutar balik tubuhnya dengan tiba tiba lalu menyemburkan bentakan yang sama sekali tidak pernah terdengar dari mulutnya. Gadis itu diam, kebingungan. Banyak hal yang ingin dia katakan tapi rasa bersalah seolah mencekat kerongokangnya. Yang ada, dia malah kembali menangis. Sungguh pemandangan yang menjijikan. Jika saja dulu, Baekhyun pasti akan langsung memeluk Tayeon. Tapi sekarang, melihat gadis itu menangis, benar benar membuat Baekhyun muak.

"tak puaskah kau mempermalukanku didepan umum seperti tadi? Aku hanya ingin menjagamu tapi inikah caramu membalasku?!"

Hanya suara sesenggukan dan tangis Tayeon yang semakin pecah yang terdengar di koridor itu. Beberapa siswa yang lewat menatap mereka penasaran. Baekhyun tidak ingin menarik perhatian lagi setelah insiden _menonjok_ muka Chanyeol pagi ini.

"jangan ganggu aku lagi Tayeon. Kupikir semua sudah jelas. Kita selesai sampai disini." Kata Baekhyun singkat lalu segera pergi begitu merasa siswa siswa lain sudah mulai mencuri pandang kearah mereka.

"Baek?!

Tayeon tidak tidak mau kalah, dia segera mengekori Baekhyun lagi dengan tangis yang semakin pecah. Entah kaki Baekhyun yang terlalu pendek, atau memang Tayeon berjalan sangat cepat? Gadis itu sudah kembali berada tepat di belakang Baekhyun.

"Baek!" baru saja ingin meraih lengan Baekhyun di belokan koridor, dua sosok dengan tinggi nyaris serupa muncul begitu saja di depan Tayeon. Gadis itu segera menghentikan langkahnya sebelum acara tubruk menubruk terjadi.

"woaaa. Sudah bel masuk nona, sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelasmu." Jongdae berkata dengan raut wajah menyebalkan seperti biasa. Tayeon baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya namun terhenti begitu Kyungsoo- _dengan mata belonya yang menghipnotis_ \- mempelototi gadis itu, membuat Tayeon membatu ditempatnya.

"sampai jumpa." Jongdae berkata riang lalu menyusul Baekhyun dengan Kyungsoo.

.

"apalagi yang terjadi." Jongdae bertanya saat dia berhasil mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Baekhyun. Cukup jauh dari Tayeon yang masih berdiri di belakang meraka. Sampai kapan gadis itu ingin membatu disana?

"kau dengar sendiri aku berpisah dengannya." Baekhyun berkata ketus. Dia mempercepat langkahnya ke kelas, mencoba mengalihkan rasa emosi yang meluap luap. Jika tidak dikendalikan, Jongdae akan berakhir menjadi _samsak_ tinjunya.

"nanti juga kembali lagi."

"kalian memang seperti itu."

Kyungsoo dan Jongdae saling bersahut shautan sambil mengediikkan bahu. Tidak menemukan masalah ini seserius yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Kenyataannya, dalam tiga bulan terakhir, sudah berkali kali, Baekhyun mengaku berpisah dengan Tayeon- _tidak jelas alasannya apa_ -tapi besok pagi, mereka akan terlihat berangkat sekolah bersama.

Jadi jangan salahkan Kyungsoo dan Jondgae bahwa ini hanya akan menjadi perpisahan sementara Baek-yeon yang lain.

"yang ini berbeda. Aku yang memutuskannya dan aku tidak ingin kembali lagi padanya!" Baekhyun berkata mantap. Oh yang ini baru. Baekhyun tidak pernah se emosi ini sebelumnya. Jongdae mengernyitkan dahinya. Merasa tertarik dengan kasus putus Baek-yeon yang sekarang ."seberat itukah dosa Tayeon. Apa yang ia lakukan?"

Mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu kelas sekarag.

"selingkuh" Baekhyun berkata pelan. Dia menyempatkan diri berhenti di depan pintu. Lalu memutar tubuhnya dan berkata secara dramatis pada Jongdae dan Kyungsoo-yang nyaris betuburkan dengan nya.

"selingkuh dengan Chanyeol!" berikan tambahan _backsound_ yang mencekam disini. Cara Bakehyun berbisik dan matanya yang menyipit soelah mereka bertiga sedang ebrada dalam film horror. Kyungsoo menampilkan muka datarnya sementara Jongdae cukup baik hati untuk merespon tingkah Baekhyun dengan sama sama bertingkah dramatis.

"apaaa? Chanyeol?" Jongdae membulatkan matanya dan memberikan ekspresi terkesiap yang menakjubkan. Kyungsoo- _yang maish normal_ -segera membawa kedua temannya masuk kelas. Menghentikan mereka dengan bersikap bodoh di ambang pintu.

.

.

Ketiganya sekarang sudah berkumpul di meja mereka yang saling berdekatan. "wah, kupikir saat ia mengencanimu matanya sudah cukup buta. Ternyata ia memang benar benar buta. Chanyeol? geez." Kata Jongdae sambil duduk dikursinya. Baekhyun mendelik saat menyadari celaan yang tersemat padanya dikalimat Jongdae barusan.

"dan kau menghajarnya di depan umum? Dimana harga dirimu yang sudah krisis itu?" Nah ini Kyungsoo, membuka bibir berbentuk hatinya yang menyuarakan kalimat jauh dari hal hal yang menentramkan jiwa. Baekhyun berdecak frustasi saat menyadari dua _ekor_ temannya tidak memberikan dukungan saat ini. "kalian tidak membantu!"

"ayolah Baek, kau tau dari dulu aku tidak pernah menyukai wanita itu." Kyungsoo berkata dengan serius. Tidak pernah- _seingatnya_ -dia menyukai atau bahkan merestui hubungan Baekhyun dengan Tayeon. Alasannya? Gadis itu terlihat sangat kecentilan, apalagi saat dia mendekati Baekhyun lebih dulu dengan tingkah yang er… menggelikan- _menurut Kyungsoo_. Rasanya mereka tidak cocok sama sekali. Jongdae yang mendengar itu, mengangguk. Sependapat.

"dan kau memaksa. Sekarang kau lihat sendiri akibatnya!"

" _guys, come on. Say something nice please?"_ Baekhyun menatap kedua temannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Bukankah seharusnya dia mendapatkan ucapan seperti " _ah, tenang saja, dia akan menyesal melakukan itu_." . " _dia tidak sepadan untukmu._ " Atau kalau Baekhyun boleh berharap sedikit, dia akan mendapatkan kalimat seperti " _kau begitu tampan untuknya baek, kau akan mendapatkan perempuan lain yang jauh lebih hebat dari pada Tayeon. Siapasih perempuan yang berani menolak pesonamu?_ " pokoknya hal hal seperti itu.

"Jongdae." Kyunsoo melirik kearah Jongdae. "kau tau aku tidak pernah berbakat dalam urusan berkata manis manis kan?" Jongdae mengangguk paham. Mengerti _passing ball_ yang diberikan Kyungsoo. Jelas untuk urusan hal hal seperti ini, Jongdae lebih bisa diandalkan.

Pria itu lalu membenarkan duduknya, seakan ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. seperti kata kata bijak atau mutiara."okay, begini.." Baekhyun yang sedang menyender menghadap Jongdae menajamkan telinganya. Bersiap untuk mendengar siraman rohani yang bisa membuat _moodnya_ lebih baik pagi ini.

Tiga menit berlalu dalam diam, Baekhyun sudah menaikan sebelah alisnya, menunggu apa yang akan dia dengar sampai akhirnya Jongdae berkata. "hmm.. memangnya sebenarnya inti masalahmu apa?". Wajah polosnya menandakan pria itu tidak bercanda.

Baekhyun berdecak sebal lalu memutuskan untuk menyudahi obrolan dengan mereka.

"what?! Tayeon selingkuh lalu mereka sudah putus. Lalu apa lagi yang ia butuhkan?" kata Jongdae tanpa dosa saat Kyungsoo menatapnya tajam. Dia tidak tahu mau memberikan saran apapun, bukankah masalahnya sudah selesai?

 **ooo**

"aku baru tau kau tertarik dengan Tayeon." Jongin bertanya- _atau menyindir_ -saat ketiganya sudah berada di ruang kesehatan yang sepi. memangnya siapa anak yang sudah terluka di pagi pagi begini?

"tidak." Chanyeol menyahut singkat sambil mendudukan diri di sebuah ranjang terdekat

"lalu?"

"aku hanya bersenang senang dengannya."

" _technically_ , kau hanya ingin memicu perang. Benar begitu?" Sehun menerka sambil mengambil sebuah bungkusan plastik berisi kapas, kain kasa, obat tetes dan alkohol

"mungkin." Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya.

"sinting!"

" _next time_ , lebih baik kalian memanggilku jika Chanyeol benar benar sudah memukul si bacon itu. urusan ku dengan Taemin lebih penting!" kata Jongin, ia duduk diatas ranjang lain, berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Begitu dia sampai di kerumunan tadi, ia berharap mendapat pertunjukan duel. Lalu dia akan bersorak dan bertaruh dengan murid lain. Pasti sangat menyenangkan. Tapi yang dia dapat malah meleset jauh.

"tidak ada hal penting dalam hidupmu Jongin" Sehun mengoreksi dengan sindiran tajam lalu menghampiri Chanyeol. Dia menuangkan beberapa tetes alkohol pada kapas lalu membersihkan luka Chanyeol dengan itu. Chanyeol berjengit saat merasakan rasa perih yang menusuk dari sudut bibirnya.

"sesakit itukah? Pukulannya boleh juga." Jongin terkikik meneybalkan.

"diam kau!"

"bukankah kau masih ingat apa yang Puteri Yoora perintahkan?" Sehun berkata lagi setelah setelah membersihkan luka Chanyeol. Sekarang, pria itu sedang merogoh kantung kain kassa, dan meneteskan betadine disana.

"ergh. Stop panggil dia Puteri, kita berada di Korea sekarang!"

"ya ya ya. Kau tidak ingat apa yang _kakak_ mu itu katakan?"

Sehun menatap Chanyeol yang diam, tidak berminat untuk sekedar menjawab. Si pria yang kulitnya paling putih diantara mereka lalu berkacak pinggang sambil menirukan suara Yoora yang terdengar menggelikan.

"Putera mahkota, Pangeran Park Chanyeol boleh pergi ke Korea dengan dua syarat." Chanyeol makin kesal saat mendengar kalimat itu. _aduh_ , bisakah gelar Pangerannya tidak disebutkan selama di Korea?

"dan kau baru saja melanggar satu syaratnya." Sehun berkata Tajam. Kembali pada suaranya semula. Chanyeol berdecak malas." _apasih_ , kau terlalu berlebihan Hun!"

"kita sudah kelas tiga Yeol. Sebaiknya kau manfaatkan waktumu yang minim ini sebelum kembali ke Ebizia. Jangan menarik perhatian!"

"tapi aku _memang_ menarik kan?" sebuah cengengesan terdengar dengan senyum bangga dari pria paling tinggi. Kemudian diikuti oleh decakan sebal saat Sehun memukul kepalanya dengan botol plastik alkohol.

"kau seharusnya bersyukur, ayah Jongin bisa merahasiakan keberadaanmu sampai sekarang. Jangan mengacau di tahun terakhir mu." Itu kalimat terakhir yang terdengar saat Sehun kembali menekan nekan luka Chanyeol dengan kain kasa ber-betadine.

Ah Chanyeol tahu itu. Tidak usah dijelaskan lebih lanjut dia juga mengerti. Ayah Jongin yang bekerja dipemerintahan Korea mengurus keberadaan Chanyeol selama ia ada di Negeri Gingseng tersebut. Memastikan bahwa hanya segelintir orang penting yang diperlukan tahu atas dirinya. Jangan sampai berita ini keluar sampai ke masyarakat luas.

Bisa dibayangkan bukan, jika seorang pangeran muda tertangkap basah sedang berada di Korea? akan menjadi _headline news_ dimana mana! Lalu Chanyeol akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kehidupan tenangnya sebagai rakyat jelata.

 **ooo**

Ternyata, rasa gondok yang ada dihati Baekhyun tidak luput juga sampai pulang sekolah. Baekhyun menyetir mobil dengan kecepatan gila saat berkendara pulang. Dia bukan kesal karena Tayeon berselingkuh darinya. Tapi kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol, telahberhasil mengalahkannya bahkan dalam kasus paling memalukan. Merebut kekasihnya! Seolah rasa benci selama ini tidak cukup, dia harus dihantam permasalahan selingkuh paling membuat malu dalam hidupnya.

"aku pulang." Baekhyun berkata lemah sambil masuk kedalam rumahnya yang besar. Seperti biasa, sore itu, ayahnya sedang duduk diruang keluarga. Menonton TV dengan secangkir kopi. Menjabat sebagai investor dalam beberapa bidang bisnis yang sukses, membuat pria itu tidak harus pergi ke kantor lima hari semingu dengan jam kerja padat.

"hallo _Young Man_. Bagaimana harimu?" Junmyeon menyapa anak tunggalnya dengan senyuman khas seperti biasa. Tapi yang berbeda, anak nya itu malah menjatuhkan diri disebuah bangku dekat sana dengan aura suram yang menginvasi ruang keluarga.

"buruk." Kata Baekhyun singkat.

"kau tidak ingin cerita dengan appamu?"

"appa tidak akan mengerti."

Suara deru mesin mobil lain terdengar memasuki garasi rumah. Diikuti dengan ketukan heels yang mendekat ke pintu masuk.

"Itu Luhan."

Tepat setelah Junmyeon berkata speerti itu, pintu rumah mereka terbuka dan menampilkan seorang gadis cantik. Tinggi semampai, rambut coklat bergelombang dan wajah mungil yang lembut. Penampilannya bagaikan gadis gadis kelas atas. Tipikal anak anak yang menghabiskan waktu malam minggu mereka di bar atau café termahal di pusat kota. Terlihat dari begitu modisnya pakaian yang dia kenakan bahkan hanya untuk berangkat kuliah. Dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, tidak ada _brand_ murah yang menempel tubuhnya.

"aku pulaaangg" Luhan berseru gembira. Auranya menyenangkan. Namun aura Luhan lenyap seperti ditelan bulat bulat oleh atmosfer suram yang menguar di ruang keluarga. Bersumber dari pria paling pendek yang tengah duduk masih menggunakan seragam.

"wow, ada apa dengan aura mu Baek?" Luhan bertanya. Sadar dengan titik masalah yang berasal dari sepupunya. Gadis itu sudah berada di samping Baekhyun. Mendudukan diri dipegangan kursinya sementara tangan kirinya ia lampirkan diatas _headboard_ kursi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendengus malas. "kau menjadi cenayang sekarang?" bertemu dengan Luhan dalam kondisi seperti ini bukanlah hal bagus, gadis itu akan sangat menikmati waktu waktu nya untuk mengomentari, menasehati, menyiraminya dengan ucapan ucapan yang tidak semanis wajahnya. Jika dipikir pikir, Kyungsoo dan Luhan akan menjadi duet maut jika disatukan

"sepupumu sepertinya baru saja mengalami hari yang buruk." Junmyeon membuka percakapan lebih dulu. Oh tidak.. jangan. Jangan katakan appaun pada Luhan. Baekhyun menjerit kesal dalam hati. Tapi Junmyeon sepertinya tidak sadar.

"begitukah. ada apa?" Luhan tersenyum lebar. Tuh kan, itu jelas bukan reaksi yang ditunjukan oleh orang normal pada umumnya bukan?

"aku tidak bisa menceritakan pada kalian."

"kenapa seperti itu?"

"iya Baek, cerita pada appa. Appa bisa membantu. Hmm kau butuh mobil baru? Jam tangan? Ponsel? Atau yang lain? appa rasa tidak terlalu mahal." Junmyeon menawarkan dengan baiknya. Apapun hal yang bisa membuat Baekhyn bahagia, pasti ia beli. Tuan Byun yang satu ini sangat minim dalam pengetahuan menebak perasaan Baekhyun. Atau dalam hal _parenting_ lainnya. Jangan salah kan dia, Junmyeon hanya terlalu polos sebagai seorang ayah _single parent_ dan pebisnis sukses.

Baekhyun sendiri tidak keberatan _kok_. Dia mencintai ayahnya apa adanya.

"bukan itu appa."

"lalu?"

"ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibeli dengan uang." _Kecuali kau bisa membelikan ku tank untuk melindas Chanyeol. aku akan senang_ -pikir Baekhyun. Junmyeon mengernyitkan dahinya, mencari kemungkinan lain tapi tiba tiba Luhan sudah berhasil menebak.

"hmmm kurasa aku tau itu. pasti tentang perempuan. Siapa kekasihmu? Ta..Tayeon?"

" _mantan_ kekasih tepatnya." Bakehyun berkata sambil membuang pandangannya pada pekarangan mungil di dekat ruang TV yang dipisahkan oleh kaca besar. Luhan membulatkan kedua bola matanya"hanya tiga bulan? Kau belajar menjadi _playboy_ sekarang?"

"wah itu keren baek. Appa juga dulu seorang _playboy_ sebelum menikahi mendiang ibumu."

"aku putus dengannya karena ia selingkuh dariku!" emosi Baekhyun kembali meluap saat kenyataan bahwa ada sosok Chanyeol yang ikut andil dalam kasus itu.

"pfftt… HAHAHAHA" Luhan tertawa lepas. Matanya menyipit, ia bahkan tertunduk tunduk saat mendapati hal itu terdengar sangat lucu. Ini memang benar benar lucu. Apapun hal yang mengenai kemalangan pada Baekhyun itu sangat menggelikan.

Baekhyun menoleh pada Luhan yang tepat berada di sampingnya. Ia memicing sinis pada spupu yang maisih sibuk tertawa "bagus sekali Luhan." sindir Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera bangkit dan meninggalkan Junmyeon serta Luhan. Pergi dengan langkah besar besar.

"Baek!" Junmyeon baru saja ingin bangkit dan menyusul Baekhyun saat Luhan sudah mendahuluinya. Gadis itu berdiri dan memberikan _gesture_ agar Junmyeon kembali duduk.

"paman, biarkan yang muda yang menyelesaikan masalah. Serahkan padaku." Kata Luhan _sok_ heroik lalu segera mengikuti Baekhyun kekamarnya di lantai dua dengan langkah riang.

.

.

"mau apa kau." Semprot Baekhyun tanpa menoleh. Dia sudah tau siapa yang masuk kedalam kamarnya saat pintu itu terbuka lalu kembali tertutup dan memberikan sebuah aroma parfum khas yang tercium lembut.

"ketus sekali." Luhan berkata sambil duduk diatas ranjang Baekhyun. Tak lupa ia menyilangkan kakinya dan memperhatikan Baekhyun yang masih dengan gusar sedang melepaskan seragamnya. Berniat mengganti baju.

"begini ya, kau itu kan laki laki, bukannya laki laki lebih mudah mengatasi hal seperti ini?"

"yang membuatku marah adalah ia berselingkuh dengan musuh bebuyutanku!" Baekhyun melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan melepas kemeja seragamnya dengan kasar. Kemudian melemparkannya ke keranjang pakaian kotor dimana jas sekolahnya sudah teronggok disana. Dia kemudian membalikan tubuhnya pada Luhan. Tidak perduli bahwa keadannya sudah setengah telanjang. Hello, Luhan sepupunya dari kecil. Hal ini sudah biasa.

"dengar, di sekolah, aku dan Chanyeol adalah pria paling eksis dan memiliki pamor tinggi. Tapi kau tau, dalam suatu wilayah tidak bisa memiliki dua kepala kan? Dan itu sebabnya ia bisa dikatakan saingan beratku."jelas Baekhyun. Melepas ikat pinggangnya dan menurunkan celana seragamnya hingga boxer bermotif _strawberry_ terpampang jelas.

"kau ini menjijikan." Entah kalimat itu untuk cerita Baekhyun atau kenyataan Baekhyun mengenakan boxer kekanakkan seperti itu. Masih sebuah pertanyaan.

"lalu kalau pamor mu paling tinggi, tujuannya untuk apa? Meniduri gadis manapun yang kau mau? aku berani jamin kau masih perjaka!" Baekhyun nyaris terjungkal saat mendengar kalimat terakhir, ditambah dia sedang membungkuk dengan satu kaki terangkat saat ia sedang mencoba melepaskan celananya yang menyangkut dipergelangan kkai.

"tau apa kau tentang keperjakaanku!" Baekhyun menyembur dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Ini pertanyaan _sensitive_ yang ditanyakan seorang gadis. Dikamar pria. Dan dalam kondisi hanya memakai boxer. Luhan terkekeh sambil geleng geleng kepala.

"baek, kau sama sekali tidak cocok dengan _image_ seperti itu." katanya merendahkan. Dia sendiir sebenarnya masih perawan, bukan karena Luhan tidak laku. Tidak. Siapa pria waras yang tidak tertarik pada luhan? Hanya saja gadis itu sangat pemilih. _Very very picky!_ Siapapun yang berhasil mendapatkan _virginity_ Luhan pastilah makhluk paling beruntung di muka bumi.

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu jadi tidak terima, ia lalu mendekat kearah Luhan dengan aura mengintimidasi sebisa mungkin. Lalu menyunggingkan sebuah _smirk_ yang dia pikir itu sexy.

"oh, kau tidak tau saja. beruntung kau adalah sepupuku. Kalau tidak… kau tak akan bisa keluar dari kamar ini kau tau." kata Baekhyun sambil membungkukkan badannya pada Luhan, yang mau tak mau merendahkan tubuhnya. Orang yang memergoki mereka pasti akan mengira keduanya tengah bercumbu.

Luhan dengan malas mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hinga menjauh beberapa langkah "ewwhh." Tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan tubuh _kerempeng_ sepupunya. Baekhyun tersenyum jahil lalu berjalan menuju lemari. Memilih kaus rumah yang akan dia pakai.

"dengar ya baekki, kalau kau memang semenakjubkan itu. Balas saja perbuatannya. Beres kan." Kata Luhan sambil berdiri.

"tapi sepertinya ia tidak punya kekasih. La-" kalimat Baekhyun terhenti saat mendengar pintu kamar tertutup. Dia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Luhan yang sudah lenyap entah kemana.

" _great."_ Luhan dan tingkah _seenak jidatnya_ yang menyebalkan.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Sehun baru saja tiba di apartemen mereka siang itu. Mengingat _tema_ hidup mereka di Korea adalah menjadi rakyat jelata, Chanyeol tidak ingin tinggal disebuah mansion besar. Melainkan di sebuah apartemen yang dia pilih sendiri. Tapi meskipun begitu, jangan pernah berfikir sang pangeran akan tinggal di apartemen kumuh, atau hidup merana. Tidak! dia tinggal di Griya Tawang terbaik di Seoul. Huh! rakyat jelata apanya!

Sementara Sehun, memutuskan untuk tinggal dengan Chanyeol. Hal ini didasari alasan bahwa dengan itu dia bisa mengawasi Chanyeol lebih mudah.

Sehun dan tugas sialannya.

Ponsel Chanyeol berdering dengan foto seorang pria dengan wajah mirip bule. Dengan tulisan 'KRIS' tertera di layar. Chanyeol yang sedang tidur tiduran santai diatas kasur segera mengangkat panggilan kakaknya itu.

" _hello, lil bro!"_

"lil bro my ass! Kita hanya berbeda satu tahun!"

Ada suara terkikik diseberang sana.

"ada perkembangan baru?"

" _tidak ada. Hanya saja Yoora baru melantik kestaria baru kemarin._ "

"ah aku rasa itu hanya akal akalan nya saja agar bisa jelalatan dengan pria tampan."

" _I totally agree."_ Kris berkata penuh penekanan yang berhasil membuat keduanya tertawa pelan.

Mereka diam beberapa detik. Kris terdengar sedang bergumam disebarang sana.

" _Ayah baik baik saja, omong omong."_ Katanya lagi. Ada suara tak yakin begitu kalimat itu terucap. Dia tidak yakin apakah Chanyeol memang ingin mendengar berita ini atau tidak. Tapi Kris pikir, tidak ada salahnya memberi tahu Chanyeol.

Si lawan bicara hanya bergumam sekenanya.

" _kau tidak sering komunikasi dengan orang Istana ya?"_

"untuk apa? Bukankah itu tujuan ku pergi ke Korea?"

" _bukankah tujuanmu hanya agar isa melihat girlband girlband berdada rata itu?!"_

"sialan! Setidaknya lebih baik ketimbang berada di _Swiss_ dan bersekolah di sekolah cupu!"

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol. Kris diterbangkan Istana untuk pergi ke _Swiss_ dan bersekolah di La Rosey- tempat para anggota Istana dari kerajaan lain di dunia menimba ilmu. Kenapa pangeran itu tidak sekolah di Ebizia saja? ah. Dia punya alasan sendiri untuk itu. Lagipula, beberapa pangeran terdahulu Ebizia juga pernah sekolah disana. Swiss dan Ebizia memiliki hubungan diplomatik yang bagus.

Kris tertawa mendengar penuturan adiknya. _"hahaha, tidak juga. banyak Puteri cantik di La Rosey."_ Air muka Chanyeol berubah antusias saat topik pembicaraan mereka mulai menarik.

"ah.. apa dia sexy?"

" _sangat! Hihihi"_

Mari kita hentikan sampai disini. Rasanya, menjabarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan di telfon sekarang hanya akan membuat cerita ini mengarah ke _hal hal_ yang akan meracuni otakmu.

.

.

.

.

Sore itu, Baekhyun sedang berjalan jalan di pusat kota untuk menghilangkan penatnya. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah supermarket saat kerongkongannya terasa kering.

"jadi 2000 won." Kata kasir itu. Baekhyun merutukki dirinya saat dia baru menyadari tidak ada uang _cash_ sepesr pun dalam dompet. Dia juga baru sadar bahwa mesin debit di supermarket itu sedangt idak berfungsi. Dan, tidak ada mesin ATM juga disana. Payah.

Baru saja dia ingin membatalkan pembeliannya, seorang pria kemudian menyela antrian Baekhyun lalu membayar minuman miliknya dan milik Baekhyun.

"ambil saja kembaliannya." Kata pria itu dengan suara familiar. Baekhyun mendongak. Matanya membulat saat melihat Chanyeol berdiri didepannya. Setelah itu, Chanyeol yang merasa tidak ada apa apa – _atau memutuskan mengabaikan Baekhyun_ -segera pergi dari supermarket itu.

"ghamsamnida." Pria penjaga kasir itu sangat berterima kasih saat menyadari kembalian yang ia terima sangat banyak.

Melihat Chanyeol yang pergi begitu saja, Baekhyun segera mengikuti Chanyeol dengan emosi tersulut. Jangan salahkan dia yang temperamental! Baekhyun memang seperti itu-jika pada apapun yang berhubungan dengan Chanyeol.

"yak! hey!" Baekhyun memanggil manggiil tapi Chanyeol malah terus berjalan dengan santai. Seolah suara Baekhyun hanya angin lalu. Dia bahkan melambaikan tangannya tanpa membalikan badan sambil berkata "sama sama~". _ah kawan, kau tidak perlu berterima kasih._

"berhenti!" Chanyeol masih saja terus berjalan. Orang orang disekitar mereka mulai memandang Bakehyun dengan penuh tanya tapi si pendek tidak perduli. Kesal karena di acuhkan, Baekhyun mengambil sebuah kerikil besar yang ada dibawahnya lalu melemparkan sekuat tenaga pada Chanyeol.

"appo!" Chanyeol meringis saat batu itu mengenai bahunya dengan keras. _Yaaah, meleset._ Baekhyun berniat melubangi kepala Chanyeol awalnya. Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya dengan emosi

"yak!"

Dia menghampiri Bakehyun dengan langkah besar sementara si pendek itu tetap pada tempatnya. Berdiri angkuh. Dagu terangkat. Memberikan tatapan menantang sekuat mungkin meskipun dia harus mendongak tinggi karena Chanyeol yang terlalu menjulang.

"aku tidak butuh uangmu!" Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol dengan kasar saat pria itu sudah berada didepannya. Lalu memberikan susu strawaberry yang tadi dibelikan Chanyeol.

"tapi aku _juga_ tidak butuh susu strawberry." Chanyeol mengernyit bingung saat melihat sekotak susu strawberry ditangannya. Baekhyun berdecak lalu merogoh ponselnya. Mencari cari aplikasi _mobile banking_ yang berada tersemnbunyi diantara aplikasi _game_ yang lain.

"berapa no rekeningmu?! Akan ku kembalikan uangmu tadi!"

"aku tdiak perlu." Chanyeol berkata santai. Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya lalu mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan gusar.

"kau meremehkanku?"

"apa apaan maksudmu! Aku hanya membantumu!"

Chanyeol jadi kesal sekarang. In hanya masalah sepele. Bahkan tidak bisa dikatakan masalah karena pria itu hanya membantu. Tapi kenapa reaksi Baekhyun begitu berlebihan? Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya, memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan selidik.

"aku curiga. Kenapa kau sangat membenciku ya?"

Wajah Baekhyun yang bersungut membuat Chanyeol tertarik untuk menggodanya lebih jauh. Yang lebih tinggi kemudian mendekat dan membungkukkan dirinya pada Baekhyun sampai wajah mereka benar benar dekat.

"jangan jangan kau suka padaku?" kata Chanyeol dengan senyum menyebalkan

 _Plak_

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Chanyeol. Membuat sang pemilik reflek memegang wajahnya lalu menariknya lagi dengan ekspresi kaget.

"gila! Jika aku _gay_ pun aku tidak akan sudi berpacaran denganmu!"

"lalu, jangan bilang ini soal Tayeon?"

"masalah keka-ah maksudku, mantan! Masalah mantan kekasihku tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan ini!" Baekhyun menyahut kelabakan.

"lalu apa? kalau kau ingin bertanya padaku bagaimana aku bisa memuaskan wanita? aku bisa memberikan tipsnya padamu. Ya siapa tau, supaya kau tidak diselingkuhi lagi!" Chanyeol tertawa. Lagi lagi. Sangat teramat menyebalkan. Menyulut emosi Baekhyun yang sudah berkobar.

"kau meremehkanku?" tanya Baekhyun (lagi)

" _aduh_ kau tidak punya pertanyaan yang lain lagi?" Astaga, dari tadi anak ini hanya bertanya " _kau meremhkan ku?"_ " _kau meremehkanku?"_ yang ia maksud dengan remeh saja Chanyeol tidak tahu! Monoton sekali dialog Baekhyun pada naskah skenario hidupnya

"entah apa yang ada di dalam kepala mu itu. Tapi rasa percaya dirimu yang amat sangat benar benar menjijikan!"

"lalu apa maumu? Kau merasa tersaingi?"

" _iya aku merasa tersaingi!"_ hati Baekhyun menjerit. Tapi sang pemilik tubuh malah membuka suara mengatakan hal yang lain."tidak!"

"terus?"

"bagaimana kalau kita bersaing terang terangan?" kata Baekhyun mengusulkan sebuah ide yang tidak bisa ditangkap oleh Chanyeol apa tujuannya,

"untuk apa?"

"untuk menunjukkan siapa yang paling hebat." Baekhyun berkata mantap. Seolah persiangan ini sangat penting. Sampai sampai mengalahkan pertandingan bola tahunan. Chanyeol mendengus remeh.

"ternyata tidak hanya badanmu saja yang pendek seperti anak kecil. Tapi otakmu juga!"

"kau takut?" Baekhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya dengan senyum miring.

Dengusan remeh Chanyeol berubah menjadi kekehan pelan. Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak habis pikir.

"aku berikan kau waktu sepuluh detik untuk menarik omonganmu kembali. Atau kau akan menyesal! ME-NYE-SAL!" kata Chanyeol. Dia lalu melipat keduan tangannya – _masih dengan sekotak susu yang berada disalah satu genggamannya_ -kemudian mulai berhitung.

"sepu-"

"-kau takut?" Baekhyun memotong kata kata Chanyeol seolah hitung mundur itu tidak berarti. Chanyeol mengehela nafasnya, kemudian mulai berhitung lagi.

"sembi-"

"-astaga payah sekali"

Emosi Chanyeol mulai terkumpul didalam hatinya. Sialan!

"dela-"

"-pengecut"

"tu-"

"badan besar nyali ciut!" Baekhyun menekankan kalimatnya sambil menatap tubuh Chanyeol dengan sorot mata _judging_ yang menyulut emosi.

"en-"

"pecundang!" ada suara terkekeh dari Baekhyun disini.

"li-"

"hahahha. Dasar pecundang!"

"em-"

" _chicken!"_

"ti-"

"pok pok pok" Baekhyun bahkan menyempatkan diri untuk berlagak seperti ayam, mengepakkan kedua tangannya sperti sayap. Tatapan Chanyeol semakin tajam.

"du-"

Bagus. Dia malah mulai berkotek dengan mulut terbuka lebar. "petok petok~"

Chanyeol menyingkirkan hitungan yang terakhir, dengan kesal ia menyumpal mulut Baekhyun dengan susu yang ia pegang sampai akhirnya anak itu berhenti bertingkah konyol.

"aku terima tantangan mu itu. Sebutkan apa yang harus kulakukan." Kata Chanyeol dingin. Baekhyuun menatap sebal kearahnya sambil melepaskan kotak susu yang menyumpal mulutnya. Ia lalu berkacak pinggang dengan raut kemenangan saat berhasil memenangkan perdebatan.

"kalahkan aku, dalam bidang apapun disekolah, sampai kita lulus nanti!"

"jika kalah lebih sering, maka kau gagal. Yang artinya Kau harus berlutut, memohon maaf dan mengakui kehebatanku!"

"mudah." Chanyeol meremehkan dengan sebuah senyum sialan. Tapi Baekhyun, juga tidak gentar.

"lihat saja nanti!" katanya.

"oke. Aku terima! dan jika kau kalah…"

Chanyeol menundukkan badannya lagi, membisikan sesuatu pada Baekhyun. Berharap anak itu akan merasa terintimidasi.

"kau harus menjadi pesuruhku selama satu tahun. Aku tidak perduli kau melanjutkan kuliah dimanapun, tapi kau harus mengikuti perintahku!"

Ia lalu menarik lagi tubuhnya " _deal?"_

" **deal!"**

Dan saat itulah, semua hal rumit ini dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

"APA!" suara amukan Sehun terdengar jelas saat Chanyeol sudah kembali ke apartemennya. Disana juga ada Jongin yang sedang duduk duduk santai diatas sofa. Sementara Sehun sedang mencak mencak sambil mondar mandir.

Alasannya? Chanyeol bercerita soal pertemuan dia dengan Baekhyun dan kesepakatan mereka.

"OTAKMU KAU TARUH DIMANA?! BUKANNYA FOKUS PADA SEKOLAH SETAHUN TERAKHIR INI, KAU MALAH IKUT IKUTAN TARUHAN BODOH ITU!" Sehun mengusap rambutnya kasar. Dia bukan tipe pria meledak ledak seperti ini sebenarnya. Ku beritahu ya, Sehun adalah pria bangsawan yang tenang. Jarang menunjukan ekspresi. Dan itu ia bawa saat ke Korea. Hanya saja sekatrang sedikit berubah karena tugas yang diberikan pihak Istana padanya.

Sehun selalu kelabakan, panik, ngeri, jika Kaisar tau dia gagal menjalankan perintah atas Chanyeol. Memang _sih_ , dia tidak akan dihukum gantung. Tapi tetap saja, Sehun merasa ada beban penting yang dia pikul disini.

"Sehun, kau berlebihan, Chanyeol hanya ikut taruhan sepele dengan si bacon itu." kata Jongin santai. Membela sahabatnya yang satu lagi. Chanyeol yang menyadari sinyal _aliansi_ dari Jongin kemudian mengangguk antusias. Mengiyakan pendapat sahabatnya itu.

Sehun sudah lebih tenang sekarang, dia kemudian duduk didekat mereka. "Chanyeol. Berapa kali ku ingatkan, kau harus.. ehm.. _stay low!_ Tetap tidak terlihat! Bagaimana jika kau terlalu menarik perhatian banyak orang dan mereka mengetahui identitasmu!" katanya. Masih kesal.

"tidak mungkin! identitasku terkunci pihak Istana!" Chanyeol membela diri. Dia tidak sepenuhnya salah. Informasi dan identitasnya sudah di jaga pihak Istana begitu pangeran itu pergi dari kerajaan. Lagipula, sang pangeran memang tidak terlalu terbuka pada percaturan politik Internasional sampai umurnya menginjak dua puluh satu tahun. Usia yang dianggap matang oleh Ebizia.

"tidak ada yang tidak mungkin." Kata Sehun. Tidak puas dengan jawaban Chanyeol.

"sudah, tenanglah Sehun. Ini bukan masalah yang besar, kok. Daripada kau stress seperti itu, bagaimana jika malam ini aku traktir minum!" Chanyeol membujuk Sehun dengan rayuan murahannya itu. Bukannya sehun, yang tertarik pada usul Chanyeol, tapi malah Jongin. Pria itu terduduk dengan sumringah

" _that's a great ideaaa_ ~" kata Jongin bersenandung senang. Sehun hanya menghela nafasnya, dia menolakpun, mereka tetap akan menyeret Sheun pergi.

"Kaisar akan sangat marah jika mengetahui kau mengacaukan semuanya Chanyeol." kata Sehun pelan.

"tidak." suara Chanyeol terdengar dingin.

"Kaisar tidak akan pernah perduli apapun atas diriku." Lanjut Chanyeol. Dan pria itu bangkit menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Jongin dan Sehun yang saling pandang.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **sebenernya ceritanya udah jadi semalem tapi aku update nya disela sela makan siang. hahaha.**

 **untuk kalian yang kecewa dengan Luhan karena dia GS disini. aku minta maaf karena memang tokoh utama disini lebih ke Chanbaek. Dan aku butuh emosi, cara pikir Luhan sebagai perempuan. karena kalau laki laki, akan agak sedikit janggal (menurutku)**

 **semoga kalian mengerti ya:)  
**

 **Terima kasih sudah baca, ditunggu reviewnya.**

 **kecup manja**

 **-moza :***


End file.
